Paper Plane
by Carnadeite
Summary: Prekuel 'Held'. Hana-fubuki, Mamori Anezaki, dan sebuah pesawat kertas yang menjadi saksi. Mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah bingkai cerita kehidupan ini. Dan seakan sudah menjadi takdir Hiruma Youichi, gadis itu datang padanya, datang tepat ketika ia membutuhkan uluran tangan seseorang yang peduli. RnR or CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: OOC, AR (_alternative reality_), AT (_alternative timeline_) ANEH_—_mungkin_, typo_ yang berseliweran, EyD yang tidak sesuai, alur maju, _**crime dadakan**_ yang nanti muncul di chapter selanjut-lanjut-lanjutnya! **NO EDITING!**

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini :D

**Inspirated by**: Karin-Mikkadhira's FSF Way of Love Infantrum Challenge prompt—**Three Hours Between Plane. **Seharusnya fic ini disetorkan untuk _challenge_ dari Mikkadhira-_san_, tapi pada akhirnya saya ganti _prompt_ dan baru sekarang saya _publish_ :")

**Dedicated For**; Hukuman SEVERABLE challenge.

.

.

Carnadeite dengan bangga mempersambahkan—

* * *

"**Paper Plane**"

* * *

—sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang dibuat untuk warga FESI yang nantinya akan Deite rindukan. Baca pelan-pelan saja dan silahkan menikmati.

.

.

[_Every person has something that value to them—_

—_and for us ... it's just a little paper plane_]

.

.

Bagian satu—Pertemuan.

.

Pertemuan pertama tiap orang yang nantinya diikat oleh takdir pastinya berbeda-beda. _Well, _mungkin ada pertemuan yang mirip satu sama lain secara tidak sadar, ada yang berbeda satu sama lainnya bagai minyak dan air, atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang hanya Sang Maha Pencipta ketahui. Akan tetapi, ada satu atau dua hal yang pasti akan menjadi kesamaan dalam sebuah pertemuan pertama.

Pertemuan pertama itu pasti meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda—menjadikannya spesial di antara berjuta pertemuan yang lainnya.

Tidak ada pengecualian dan _yeah_.

Seorang Hiruma Youichi kecil pun bisa merasakan ajaibnya sebuah _event_ yang tak bisa diulang untuk kedua kalinya itu.

.

.

Hiruma Youichi kecil memiringkan bibirnya sedikit, mengulas senyuman kecil yang nampak samar dilihat. Matanya berkilat antusias khas anak kecil pada normalnya. Hei, tokoh utama kita ini belum beranjak menjadi remaja iblis yang nanti akan dikenal seantero Jepang, kan? Maka, bisa dilihat dari sisi manapun bahwa sang-calon-komando-dari-neraka itu sedang bahagia—err ... koreksi, sedikit senang.

Dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya itu terdapat sebuah permen karet _less sugar, mint flavour. _Untuk pandangan anak kecil pada umumnya, permen karet tanpa gula (dengan kemasan polos tanpa warna-warni dan gambar menarik) itu sepertinya ... aneh. Terlalu aneh. Tentunya, bagi mereka yang masih kanak-kanak, permen karet manis dengan kemasan luculah yang akan dipilihnya. Tapi bagi Hiruma Youichi, inilah permen karet yang sesungguhnya. Inilah permen karet pertamanya.

Maka, tak salah 'kan apabila Hiruma Youichi sedikit senang karena sudah menemukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu _trademark_-nya? Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang nantinya ia sukai.

Apapun itu, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Sang Ayah yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. Hiruma mendongak demi melihat wajah ayahnya. Walau wajah sang ayah terhalang sinar lembut mentari senja, Hiruma Youichi masih bisa membayangkan wajah beliau—lelaki tampan dengan garis wajah yang sedikit tegas dan angkuh. Hiruma kecil bisa membayangkan (dan nantinya akan ia tiru) tatapan dingin dan datar ayahnya yang kini sedang membelah jalanan di hadapan mereka.

Hiruma kecil yang saat _hana-fubuki*_ kali ini berjalan di sebelah ayahnya merasa dunia kecilnya sempurna. Tangan besar sang ayah yang menggenggamnya, tangan satunya yang sedang memegang sebuah permen karet, pakaian baru yang ia kenakan, sebuah pemandangan bunga sakura yang berguguran di hadapannya, angin lembut yang membelai rambut hitamnya dan sinar keemasan yang mewarnai setiap langkah mereka membuat hati bocah berumur empat tahun itu terasa ringan. Ingatan superiornya yang sudah terlatih sejak saat ini membuat ia bisa merekam jelas fragmen-fragmen yang menyusun hari sempurnanya ini.

Dan ... ia akan mengingatnya—

"Nak," panggil Sang Ayah dengan suara beratnya. Hiruma menoleh dengan antusias, namun ekspresinya nampak datar—sama seperti yang sering ayahnya lakukan bila sang ibu memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Tunggu di sini." Kemudian sosok tegap itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sesuai dengan perintah ayahnya, Hiruma pun segera mencari tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari _spot_ tersebut. Setelah berkeliling sejenak, _emerald_-nya menemukan sebuah bangku yang kosong. Tak ingin tempat itu terisi oleh orang lain, Hiruma pun bergegas menghampiri bangku itu dan mendudukinya.

Setelahnya, anak lelaki itu berambut gelap itu tidak lantas bersantai-santai. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok ayahnya yang menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Mendecih kecil, ia menendang-nendang batu yang ada di hadapannya. Hiruma kecil rupanya tak suka menunggu.

Sampai kemudian ia mengingat permen karet yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ah ... mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memakan permen karet itu (karena setelah ini ayahnya akan datang dan ia bisa menceritakan rasa permen karet pertama yang telah dicicipinya). Menyeringai kecil, Hiruma pun merobek pelan kertas yang membungkus permen karet secara simetris itu. Ia tidak ingin ada bagian yang robek dari kertas itu. Sampai pada akhirnya permen karet itu tidak lagi ditutupi apa-apa dan Hiruma bisa melihat hijaunya permen karet itu.

"Ah ... hijau dari daun mint," gumamnya sambil mengangguk atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Lalu, ia pun memakannya. Dan Hiruma kecil kita tersenyum tipis—ia menemukannya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang akan ia sukai nanti. Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tampak biasa-biasa saja, tetapi komandan kecil kita ini sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Maka, sambil mengunyah permen karetnya itu, ia pun melipat-lipat kertas pembungkus itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas berukuran mini dan memainkannya (tanpa suara 'Shuuuu' yang menggelikan).

Tangannya yang masih mungil itu membawa pesawat kertas itu ke atas dan ke bawah. Sesuka hatinya ia bawa pesawat kertas itu bermanuver ke kiri dan kanan. Melihat pemandangan ini, kita bisa saja menganggapnya sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Dan ya, ia memang anak kecil biasa yang—

"Youichi, ayo."

Mendengar suara ayahnya, ia pun lantas melupakan pesawat kecil itu dan atensinya pun sepenuhnya teralih pada sosok sang ayah sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia pun segera beranjak dan—

—Membuang mainannya.

Pesawat kertas itu tergeletak begitu saja di bangku taman. Dasar anak kecil. Baru sampai beberapa langkah yang ia ambil, ia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memegang pesawat kertas miliknya. M-i-l-i-k-n-y-a.

Sang gadis kecil yang merasa diperhatikan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

"Hei—" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Kini, pandangan mereka berpandangan. Zamrud bertemu safir. Hitam bertemu cokelat kemerah-merahan. Hiruma bertemu Anezaki. Youichi bertemu Mamori.

.

.

.

Lalu?

* * *

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DENGAN MAINANKU?!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUANG SAMPAH PADA TEMPATNYA?!"

.

.

.

Dan setelah permohonan Mami Anezaki atas perilaku puterinya yang (menurut dirinya sendiri) tidak sopan, lalu Yuuya Hiruma yang berhasil menghentikan celotehan putranya yang terus mencela Mamori, akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah konklusi.

Hiruma bisa mendapatkan pesawat kertas miliknya, dan Mamori bisa berhenti menangis (karena Hiruma sudah berhenti mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'gendut', 'galak', dan semacamnya).

Mereka pun berpisah di jalan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Lain kali, jaga bicaramu, Youichi."

Itulah kalimat yang kemudian sang ayah katakan padanya kemudian. Hiruma tidak pernah suka dinasehati. Sekalipun oleh sosok yang ia kagumi. Tapi, untuk hari ini, walaupun ia dinasehati, tidak jadi menceritakan apa tanggapannya tentang permen mint itu, mendapati pesawat kertasnya dalam bentuk yang tidak karuan lagi, dan membuat ayahnya malu, ia tidak merasa _bad mood_ atau semacamnya—

Hiruma Youichi menyeringai.

—karena hari ini, ia pertama kali merasakan hidupnya sempurna seutuhnya.

.

.

-End-

**Untuk informasi**: Fic ini untuk di awal berisikan kurang lebih 5 kumpulan _oneshot_ yang saling berhubungan. Di bagian 6 sampai terakhir barulah bagian _multichapter _(yang ada hubungannya dengan 'Held' dan kelima _oneshot _di awal) muncul :D

**A/N**: Yeah! Deite kembali! Adakah yang kangen sama Deite? *pelukin readers* Waah~ senangnya bisa kembali menulis di multichap di FESI. Huhuhu, kangen banget. Maka, dengan berbekal kenekatan dan waktu yang mendesak kesana-kesini, Deite bikin fic ini. _Well_, jadi anak kelas tiga yang mau ujian ternyata gini rasanya. Susah banget ngatur waktu, un! Tapi kalau bisa nyuri waktu buat ngetik, Deite pasti ngetik fic ini dulu. Untuk _multichapter_ yang lain, pasti Deite lanjutin. Tapi ya ... progressnya itu nggak akan secepet fic ini—yang udah sejak awal-awal masuk FFn Deite konsep bareng 'Choice'. Huhuhu, gimanapun, untuk meraih mimpi diperlukan pengorbanan bukan? :')

Btw, untuk bagian satu ini Deite bingung ngasih _genre_ apa, _asa_ nggak ada yang cocok gitu ;_; jadi general aja yaa~ Dicukupan ocehan dari Deite dan untuk semuanya, _fighting_! Ayo majukan fanfiksi Indonesia! #geber-geber spanduk IFA2013 \'o'/

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ apabila berkenan :")


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: OOC, AR (_alternative reality_); menceritakan bila saat smp Hiruma tidak mengenal Kurita dan Musashi, AT (_alternative timeline_); pra-Eyeshield 21, aneh_—_mungkin_, typo_ yang berseliweran, EyD yang tidak sesuai, alur maju, _capsclock_, ANEH-KLISE.

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 tetap milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini :D

**Note; **Fanfiksi ini masih terinspirasi dari _prompt_ Three Hours Between Plane milik Mikkadhira-_san_ dan fanfiksi ini juga masih didedikasikan untuk hukuman Severable Challenge.

.

Carnadeite dengan bangga mempersembahkan—

* * *

"**Paper Plane**"

* * *

—sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang dibuat untuk warga FESI yang nantinya akan Deite rindukan. Baca pelan-pelan saja dan silahkan dinikmati.

.

[_Every person has something that value to them—_

—_and for us ... it's just a little paper plane_]

.

* * *

Bagian Dua—Perubahan.

* * *

..

..

Terkadang, akan ada waktunya kehidupan seseorang mencapai titik terendah dari kurva perjalanan hidupnya.

Saat-saat di mana masalah yang membuat sakit kepala mencapai puncaknya sudah berlalu, digantikan dengan masa damai yang memanjakan baik fisik maupun batin.

Saat-saat di mana badai sudah berlalu, mengharuskan kita menyingsingkan lengan pakaian, berusaha kembali menata puing-puing kehidupan agar kembali mendapatkan kedamaian.

Saat-saat di mana semua sudah kembali normal, di mana kehidupan telah kembali selaras dengan apa yang kita harapkan.

Saat-saat di mana masa _itu _akan tiba, saat kehidupan yang normal menjadi terasa tidak normal, saat fisik dan batin kita sudah terbalut nyaman dalam selimut bernama rutinitas.

Saat-saat di mana kurva kehidupan berjalan horizontal, tidak ada variasi, terus monoton hingga kemudian, saat-saat bernama kebosanan itu tercipta. Dan (bahkan), kali ini tanpa ampun menerpa seorang Hiruma Youichi.

.

.

Semuanya tetaplah sama, pikir Hiruma bosan.

Sekalipun musim demi musim berganti, hari demi hari telah berlalu, sekalipun detik demi detik telah terlewat, bagi Hiruma Youichi yang sudah beranjak remaja, semuanya tetaplah sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Oh lihat saja, kemanapun kakinya melangkah, tatapan-tatapan _itu _selalu mengikuti, bisik-bisik _itu_ tetaplah setia memenuhi udara di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Senyum-senyum _itu _tetap tersungging di tiap wajah yang ia temui, bungkukkan memohon ampun juga tetap terdengar kala mereka bertemu dengan dirinya.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dan Hiruma Youichi mulai muak.

Seperti saat ini, walaupun ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di gerbang SMA Deimon, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Murid-murid senior (yang ia pikir bisa menghiburnya) malah mengecewakan ekspektasinya. Sekalipun mereka senior, rupanya saat melihat sosok dirinya, mereka tetaplah membungkuk sopan untuk kemudian berlari bak baru saja melihat hantu. Tidak mengasyikkan.

Apa tanpa sepengetahuan Hiruma kalimat 'yang muda harus menghormati yang lebih tua' sudah tidak berlaku di daratan Jepang dan diganti dengan 'yang lebih tua harus menghormati yang lebih muda'?

Ah, itu salah. Kalimat itu masih tetaplah berlaku, kok. Kecuali untuk Hiruma Youichi. Entah siapa yang memulai, kalimat itu berganti menjadi sebuah aturan baku yang berbunyi 'berapapun umurmu kau harus menghormati Hiruma Youichi'.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dan Hiruma Youichi muak karenanya.

Mendecak kesal, lelaki berambut pirang itu melangkah dengan AK-47 kesayangan yang tersampir di bahunya. Garis wajahnya keras sekaligus dingin, membuat tatapan penuh rasa _takut _itu semakin dilemparkan padanya. Menghiraukan pandangan yang lama kelamaan membuatnya jengah, ia terus saja melangkah menuju gedung penimbaan ilmunya untuk tiga tahun ke depan.

Beberapa guru yang sudah _stand by _di dekat pintu utama terlihat memeriksa seragam dan penampilan murid-murid baru, memarahi murid-murid tingkat awal yang telat sepertinya dan terakhir, membuat catatan teguran.

Hiruma pintar. Ia tahu, mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang, tidak mengenakan pakaian secara rapi, memakai anting, membawa senjata, membawa buku ancaman, telat datang di hari pertama masuk sekolah serta sikapnya yang menebarkan aroma mengintimidasi sudah pasti melanggar banyak aturan fundamental sekolah ini—maupun sekolah-sekolah lain di belahan dunia manapun.

Ia menyeringai, mungkin otoritas para guru yang _pasti _mencoba menegakkan aturan bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Teriakan mereka yang memarahinya _pasti_ akan segera terdengar. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Tinggal tunggu beberapa detik lagi dan itu semua akan terwujud.

Akan tetapi kala melihat Hiruma menapakkan kaki di depan pintu, mereka langsung saja menciut. Jangankan teriakan penuh amarah, teguran lembut saja tidak mereka _**coba**_untuk katakan, mungkin menyangkut di tenggorokan kala sadar siapa murid baru yang berdiri di depan mereka. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat di dahi para guru itu. Senyum penuh keterpaksaan sekaligus rasa takut kemudian mereka sunggingkan pada Hiruma, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa senyuman itu meletupkan rasa kesal pada remaja yang satu itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka tetap tersenyum seperti itu, membiarkannya bertindak sesuka hati. Hiruma Youichi semakin muak.

Lelaki beriris hijau cemerlang itu mencoba sedemikian rupa untuk tidak menembakkan peluru AK-47-nya, mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar mereka tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, menahan rasa muaknya dengan memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana, menahan keinginan bawah sadarnya untuk berteriak APA KALIAN BUTA? AKULAH ORANG YANG MEMILIKI BANYAK MELAKUKAN PELANGGARAN DI SINI DAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALIAN HANYA TERSENYUM PADAKU, SIALAN!

Lelaki itu menatap tajam setiap guru yang ada di hadapannya, tidak memerdulikan mereka yang mulai megap-megap karena tajamnya tatapan itu. "Minggir, sialan," desisnya dingin.

Dan ketika para guru itu benar-benar memberikan jalan untuknya, Hiruma Youichi sadar. Ia memang sudah menggenggam dunia dalam tangannya.

Akan tetapi, semua ini berbeda dengan yang ia harapkan, pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia pikir ...

Ah, apa jadinya bila ia sudah mendapatkan dunia dalam tangannya dengan cara yang salah, tapi tidak ada yang berusaha membelokkan dirinya pada jalan yang benar?

Dunia itu akan sia-sia. Bahwa ketika ia bisa menggenggam dunia, saat semua orang menuruti apa yang ia inginkan, namun **tidak ada seorang pun yang setidaknya **_**mencoba **_**menghentikan dirinya, itu berarti mereka benar-benar tidak memerdulikannya.**

Semua tetap sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya sia-sia. Tidak ada yang peduli bahwa ia masih remaja tanggung yang kini salah memilih jalan.

Ia berubah. Dari anak yang dulu bersikap manis menjadi remaja menyeramkan yang dibenci semua orang. Ia salah jalan, ia berubah.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang berubah _bagi _dirinya.

Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang. Semua orang tetap saja tidak peduli padanya.

Dulu saat ia menjadi anak baik, ayahnya tidak peduli padanya. Sekarang, menjadi seseorang yang tidak baik pun tetap saja orang-orang itu tidak peduli padanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap orang padanya (semua orang tetap **tidak peduli padanya**—seperti ayahnya yang membuangnya dulu), dan Hiruma Youichi tidak tahu apa rasa muak ini bisa ditahannya selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sini.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari cara orang-orang memerlakukannya.

Dan rutinitas mereka yang tetap tidak memerdulikannya ini mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya diam-diam.

Hiruma Youichi terus berjalan. Menghiraukan indahnya musim semi di belakangnya, karena hatinya saat ini tengah dihantam badai salju—yang dingin, dingin sekali. Menghiraukan cicit burung yang bersahutan, karena di telinga _elf_-nya, simfoni merdu itu terdengar seperti suara yang menertawakannya. Menghiraukan bunga sakura yang mulai merekah, karena baginya, seelok apapun bunga sakura itu, tanaman berwarna layaknya gulali itu tidak akan membantunya, tidak akan memerdulikannya.

Menghiraukan sepasang bola mata biru langit yang menatapnya ingin tahu, karena baginya, semua tatapan itu tidak berarti, ia tahu semua orang tetaplah sama. Tidak akan ada yang berubah.

.

.

Tahun ajaran sekolah sudah berjalan selama seminggu. Dan seperti yang Hiruma Youichi perkirakan, tetap tidak ada yang berubah.

Orang-orang masih tidak peduli pada dirinya, guru-guru masih membiarkan ia berkeliaran dan membuat keonaran, bahkan para senior anggota komite disiplin yang seharusnya mendisiplinkan siswa hanya bisa membungkuk sopan saat berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Seperti saat ini.

Di koridor yang penuh karena murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari ruangan kelas, Hiruma Youichi melangkah dengan santai. Ia tidak ikut berdesak-desakkan karena orang-orang sudah membukakan jalan yang begitu lebar untuknya. Jalan yang dalam matanya terlihat seperti jalan orang yang dibuang, dibedakan, tidak dipedulikan.

_Oh, sungguh baik sekali mereka ini_, pikir lelaki itu sarkas.

Ia sekali lagi menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kali ini, ia berniat untuk tidak memerdulikan apapun lagi. Setidaknya, menetapkan hatinya untuk begitu. _Biar orang-orang sialan itu tahu rasanya tidak dipedulikan itu bagaimana._

Ia mengambil sebuah permen karet dari saku _blazer_ hijaunya, kemudian mengunyah isinya. Saat merasakan sensasi _mint_ menyebar di mulutnya, ia menyeringai. Dengan sesegera, ia pun melipat kertas pembungkus itu menjadi sebuah pesawat mini.

Kini, dalam otak jeniusnya sudah ada satu rencana 'tidak peduli'nya yang pertama. Isinya adalah; semakin tidak peduli dengan aturan, dan implementasi awal dari rencana itu adalah membuang sampah sembarangan.

Langkah awal yang ringan, tapi Hiruma Youichi benar-benar sudah serius dengan rencananya itu.

Maka, dengan ringan, ia melemparkan pesawat kertas mini itu ke sembarang arah. Lepas dari tangan empunya, benda itu meliuk, bermanuver tanpa pola yang jelas, untuk kemudian jatuh pasrah ke lantai tak jauh dari tempat Hiruma berdiri tadi.

Juga ... tak jauh dari tempat berdiri _seseorang_.

_Seseorang _itu memungut pesawat kertas itu, kemudian menatap Hiruma yang sudah kembali berjalan dengan tenang di koridor.

"Hiruma-_san_," panggil orang _itu_. Tidak ada respon. Yang bersangkutan tetap saja berjalan, meskipun ia tahu, bahwa ada _seseorang _yang memanggilnya. Otak lelaki bertelinga _elf _itu sedang memikirkan rencana keduanya. _Mungkin aku harus tidak ikut jam pelajaran berikutnya?_

"Hi-ru-ma-_san_." Suara yang memanggilnya itu semakin keras. Namun, jarak orang _itu_ dengan Hiruma semakin menjauh. Dalam hati, Hiruma bertanya-tanya apakah orang _tersebut_ adalah salah satu budaknya yang mendadak gegar otak hingga berani memanggil namanya sekeras itu? (Membuat ia bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang mencoba terus-terusan memanggil namanya seperti itu?)

"**HI-RU-MA-**_**SA—!**_"

"Apa?" potong Hiruma kesal. Ia membalikkan badannya, untuk kemudian melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan yang tengah memegang pesawat mininya tadi. Gadis itu menatapnya sambil melangkah, sama sekali tidak memutuskan kontak matanya pada mata Hiruma.

Suasana koridor yang ramai sudah menjadi sangat hening kala gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Hiruma. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bergerak, seluruh mata terfokus pada kedua orang yang tengah berdiri di tengah koridor itu.

Termasuk kedua orang itu.

Manik safir gadis itu tetap terfokus pada manik kehijauan Hiruma, begitu pula mata Hiruma yang juga balas menatap keping sebiru kolam jernih milik gadis itu. Hiruma bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada bola mata biru itu.

_Pantulan seseorang yang menyedihkan, _pikirnya.

"Aku sudah memerhatikanmu selama seminggu terakhir ini," ucap sang gadis lantang, membuat Hiruma bertanya-tanya apa gadis di hadapannya itu sedang kerasukan setan sehingga berani berbicara seperti itu padanya. (Membuat ia bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya dengan nada seperti itu?)

"Dan laporan dari para _senpai_ rupanya tidak benar—" lanjutnya, masih tetap berusaha menatap mata Hiruma, membuat yang ditatap bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga berani menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu. (Membuat ia bertanya-bertanya, kapan terakhir kali seseorang menatap matanya selama itu?)

"—selain pelanggaran penampilan dan etika berbicara, ternyata kau juga melakukan pelanggaran lain," Gadis itu mengambil buku kecil dan membuka catatannya, "Apa rambut yang dicat, mengenakan pakaian dengan tidak rapi, memakai anting, membawa senjata, mengancam guru dan siswa serta bersikap tidak sopan itu tidak cukup bagimu?" Setelah mendaftar segala dosa Hiruma, gadis itu kemudian mengangkat pesawat kertas dalam genggamannya, "Apa kau memang sengaja ingin menambah daftar pelanggaran dengan membuang sampah ini sembarangan?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab, tidak juga memalingkan pandangannya, tidak pula menyela, pun tidak mencoba untuk pergi dari gadis menyebalkan yang pada pertemuan pertamanya ini sudah berbicara padanya dengan seenak jidat begitu (walaupun begitu, Hiruma dalam hati tetap bertanya-tanya, siapa orang terakhir yang berbicara selama dan sepanjang itu padanya? Siapa orang terakhir yang bisa mengerti maksud perbuatannya?). Ia tetap berdiri di sana, dengan senjata pada bahunya dan satu tangan pada sakunya.

Anggota komite disiplin itu mengangsurkan pesawat kecil tadi, "Buang."

...

Hiruma hanya menatap gadis itu datar, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. _Cewek ini ..._

Pipi sang gadis sudah memerah karena rasa kesal, "Apa kau tidak mendengar apa kataku? Buang!"

...

Pesawat kertal kecil itu masih ada pada tangan sang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Hiruma sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintahnya. _Apa cewek ini bermaksud ..._

...

Melihat tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menunjuk lelaki di hadapannya. "Detensi sepulang sekolah, Hiruma-_san_!"

Hiruma mendengus, kemudian kembali melangkah.

"_Mou_! Hiruma Youichi-_san_! Kau mendengar apa kataku tadi, 'kan?!" Suara gadis itu kembali menggema di langit-langit koridor, membuat langkah Hiruma terhenti. Juga membuat semua kegiatan pada koridor itu berhenti.

Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh sebentar dan berkata, "Ke ke ke ke ke ke! Berisik, Cewet Cerewet. Memangnya aku peduli?"

Dan kemudian, Hiruma Youichi kembali melangkah, menghiraukan suara gadis di belakangnya.

Ia melangkah, dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya. Seringai yang ia pun lupa, kapan terakhir kali terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

**Deite's Note**;

YAHAAA~ deite akhirnya kembali juga setelah UN-SNMPTN yang melelahkan itu! Ada yang kangen sama deite? ./. #nggak. Setelah melalui masa sulit selama akhir bulan maret, akhirnya Paper Plane ini apdet jugaa! Akhirnyaa! #guling-gulingbarengHiruma.

Chapter ini dibuat dadakan, selama 3 jam, sekali duduk, nggak berhenti sama sekali. Jadi, maaf kalau gajee ;_;

Niatnya sih, deite pengen mengeksplor perasaan Hiruma. Soalnya deite selalu mikir apa dia selalu seneng karena semua orang tunduk sama dia sementara nggak ada orang yang nyoba buat 'negur' jalan yang dia pakai? Gitu deh ... tapi ... gagal, ya? Hiruma-nya malah ooc, Mamo bahkan namanya sama sekali nggak disebut di ch ini ;_; #guling-gulingbarengMamo.

Btw, udah pada baca 'Versus and Me!'nya Mei Anna? Deite suka sama ff HiruMamo yang satu itu dan jelas, ff itu jadi referensi deite waktu nulis ini! hehehe (kalau kak mei anna baca ini, maaf banget baru di-_fave_, _review_ dari deite ntar nyusul hehehe) :"

Oh ya, makasih banget buat **Cha** [ini udah diupdate, ya :"], **Aika Licht Youichi**, **Hiruma Hana, , Tya **[hehe, yang ditunggu sudah datang]**, Rannada Youichi, Yuuki Hiruma, Mayou Fietry, Hoshi uzuki, fauziapawesome** yang di bagian satu kemarin _review_. Kalau nggak salah udah deite bales lewat pm [kalau ada yang belum dibales bilang aja, deite lupa dan belum sempet cek outbox ./.]. Juga untuk kawan-kawan _silent reader_ yang udah baca, makasih bangeet :")

Terakhir, ayo kita hijaukan fesi lagi dengan fanfik yang asyik dan review yang banyak! Semuanya, kita ramaikan fesi kayak dulu yook! :"]

Dan sampai ketemu di bagian selanjutnya!

Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ kalau berkenan~

[atau kritik dan konkritan? deite butuh banget soalnyaa ;_;]

* * *

.

.

—OMAKE—

.

.

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya, saat Hiruma Youichi datang ke sekolah, ia rasa dirinya tidak berubah. Ia masih berpenampilan berandal, masih bersikap tidak sopan, masih memegang buku ancamannya dan masih melanggar aturan-aturan. Sungguh, Hiruma Youichi tidak berubah—

.

"Hiruma-_san_!"

"Hi-ru-ma-_san_!"

"**HI-RU-MA-**_**SAN**_**!**"

"Apa cewek cerewet? Menyuruhku detensi lagi? Ogah!"

"Mou! Hiruma-_saaaan_!"

.

—akan tetapi, ia tahu. Ada _sesuatu_ yang berubah dalam _hidupnya_.

.

.

* * *

—SELESAI—


End file.
